25 jaar Familie
Familie_25jaar.jpg 'Familie Flashback' 'Maandag 5 december 2016 (dag 1)' *Familie wordt 25 jaar! �� �� En dat vieren we over 25 dagen! Daarom blikken we vanaf vandaag terug en kruipen we elke dag een jaartje dichter bij ons jubileum. Vandaag de eerste Familie Flashback: de allereerste minuut van Familie! Wie kon daarin niet ontbreken? De bomma natuurlijk! De volledige eerste scene kan je zien via http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-de-allereerste-scene-van-familie 'Dinsdag 6 december 2016 (dag 2)' *�� Speciaal voor onze 25e verjaardag hebben we de cast in een feestelijke outfit gestoken! Hiep hiep hoera! �� *Op 30 december bestaat Familie maar liefst 25 jaar! Heb jij een boodschap voor de acteurs en medewerkers? Stuur hier dan jouw videoboodschap met gelukwensen in en wij zorgen ervoor dat de cast de leukste te zien krijgt! De origineelste video's krijgen ook een plekje op de Facebookpagina van Familie. http://vtm.be/familie/stuur-jouw-gelukwensen-in-voor-25-jaar-familie *Flashback naar 1992! Dit was de eerste intro van Familie! Herinner jij je nog hoe de begintune ging? http://vtm.be/flashback-de-eerste-intro-van-familie 'Woensdag 7 december 2016 (dag 3)' *Bab Buelens neemt je mee achter de schermen van de fotoshoot! �� �� Bekijk het volledige fragment via http://vtm.be/familie/bab-neemt-je-mee-achter-de-schermen-van-de-fotoshoot *Back to 1993! Toen Anna Dierckx & Albert Thielens in het huwelijksbootje stapten! 'Donderdag 8 december 2016 (dag 4)' *We keren terug naar het jaar 1994. In dit jaar nam Didier De Kunst de leiding van VDB Electronics over, betrapte Guido Van den Bossche zijn vrouw Marie-Rose De Putter op overspel en vond Veronique Van den Bossche de liefde bij Giancarlo Parducci... http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-de-trouw-van-veronique-en-giancarlo 'Vrijdag 9 december 2016 (dag 5)' *Terug naar 1995! Toen Peter Van den Bossche en Willeke De Vries zich hadden aangesloten bij de sekte van Salomon en de sekteleden collectief zelfmoord pleegden... http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-de-sekte-van-salomon *Op 9 december 2016 vond de reünie van 25 jaar Familie plaats in de Sonybel Studio's in Heist-op-den-Berg. De reünie van 25 jaar Familie werd georganiseerd door de ex-collega's van Jef De Smedt, die al 25 jaar de rol van Jan Van den Bossche vertolkt in de televisieserie 'Familie'. Volgens De Smedt was het een blij weerzien. Hij ging zelfs op de foto met zijn eerste TV-zoon: Christophe Du Jardin, de acteur die bij de start van Familie in 1991 de rol van Bart Van den Bossche voor zijn rekening nam. 'Zaterdag 10 december 2016 (dag 6)' *We gaan terug naar het jaar 1996. In dit jaar werd Pastoor Walter Dierckx verliefd op zijn huishoudster Carine Wattez en moest hij kiezen tussen de kerk en de liefde... http://vtm.be/familie/familie-flashback-pastoor-walter-wordt-verliefd-op-carine 'Zondag 11 december 2016 (dag 7)' *Throwback naar de seizoensfinale van 1997! Toen de hele familie gegijzeld werd in het Hilton Hotel... 'Maandag 12 december 2016 (dag 8)' *Flashback naar 1998: de allereerste scène van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme! �� Bekijk de volledige scène via http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-de-eerste-scene-van-trudy 'Dinsdag 13 december 2016 (dag 9)' *Terug naar 1999! Toen Gunther Levi voor de eerste keer in de rol van Peter Van den Bossche verscheen. En vooral heel 'dood' moest spelen... 'Woensdag 14 december 2016 (dag 10)' *Toevallig viel Aflevering 2000 in het jaar 2000. Voor die gelegenheid speelde Kelly Pfaff een gastrol! http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-kelly-pfaff-in-familie 'Donderdag 15 december 2016 (dag 11)' *We gaan terug naar 2001. Toen speelde Geert Hunaerts de grote liefde van Brenda Vermeir: Koen Lamoen. http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-koen-brenda 'Vrijdag 16 december 2016 (dag 12)' *In 2002 werd er een verjaardagsfeestje voor Rob Gerrits gehouden. Nonkel Walter Dierckx waagde zich aan karaoke en Helmut Lotti had een gastrol! http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-nonkel-walter-zingt-elvis-presley *Op vrijdag 16 december 2016 verzamelde de cast en de crew bij Engelenburcht in Haacht om samen te klinken op de voorbije 25 jaar en alle jaren die nog volgen. Tijdens het tradionele kerstfeest werden de medewerkers, die 25 jaar voor en achter de schermen van Familie werken, gehuldigd. En er was uiteraard ook een grote verjaardagstaart. 'Zaterdag 17 december 2016 (dag 13)' *Terug naar 2003! Toen kreeg Familie te maken met deze slechterik: Xavier Latour 'Zondag 18 december 2016 (dag 14)' *In 2004 konden we genieten van dit mooie moment: Peter Van den Bossche & Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme trouwden op Malta! <3 'Maandag 19 december 2016 (dag 15)' *11 jaar geleden was er een heuse babyboom in Familie! ������ 'Dinsdag 20 december 2016 (dag 16)' *2006 was het jaar waarin Mieke Van den Bossche Wim Veugelen leerde kennen. Hij is de zoon van Gaston Veugelen, een vriend van Mieke, en heeft haar appartement opgeknapt en geschilderd. Wanneer de werken gedaan zijn, nodigt Mieke Wim en Gaston uit voor een etentje. http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-hoe-mieke-wim-leerde-kennen 'Woensdag 21 december 2016 (dag 17)' *Kennen jullie deze personages nog? #2007 'Donderdag 22 december 2016 (dag 18)' *Dit was de kerstfoto van 2008! 'Vrijdag 23 december 2016 (dag 19)' *Wat een schatjes! �� Onze collega's van Thuis feliciteerden ons gisterenavond alvast met ons (bijna) 25-jarig bestaan! *Het gaat rap als 't tof is, niet? In 2009 verscheen dit sympathieke gespuis voor het eerst in Familie: Niko Schuurmans! 'Zaterdag 24 december 2016 (dag 20)' *In 2010 nam Jan Van den Bossche het café over en doopte het om tot de "Jan en Alleman"! Rita Van den Bossche reserveerde alvast een vast plaatsje aan beide kanten van de bar. *Aftellen geblazen! Nog een kleine week en we vieren 25 jaar Familie met een spannende dubbelaflevering! �� En voor de rest: fijne kerstavond iedereen! https://www.facebook.com/vtm.familie/?fref=ts 'Zondag 25 december 2016 (dag 21)' *Wie herinnert zich "Zatte Rita Van den Bossche" niet?! Wel... In 2011 probeerde ze Marie-Rose De Putter te vermoorden! 'Maandag 26 december 2016 (dag 22)' *FLASHBACK: Alsof het gisteren was... In 2012 maakte de familie Pauwels-Coppens zijn intrede bij Familie! *De feestdagen? Dat staat gelijk aan cadeautjes! ���� Daarom geven wij jullie deze week een exclusieve kijk achter de schermen van Familie! De volledige video vind je op http://vtm.be/familie/achter-de-schermen-van-familie-deel-1 'Dinsdag 27 december 2016 (dag 23)' *In 2013 kozen Mieke Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans en Niko Schuurmans voor Zjef De Mulder als hun nieuwe huisgenoot. En op wat voor manier! http://vtm.be/familie/flashback-zjef-gaat-bij-de-friends-wonen *Feestdagen? Dat staat gelijk aan cadeautjes! En dus geven wij jullie deze week een exclusieve kijk achter de schermen van "Familie". In dit tweede deel nemen Veronique Van den Bossche en de bomma jullie mee naar de rekwisietenafdeling - met een oppervlakte van 4 tennisvelden (!) - waar 17.389 rekwisieten liggen gestockeerd. http://vtm.be/familie/achter-de-schermen-van-familie-deel-2 'Woensdag 28 december 2016 (dag 24)' *FLASHBACK: Terug naar dit mooie moment in 2014! Toen gaven Mieke Van den Bossche & Niko Schuurmans elkaar het ja-woord! ❤️ *Feestdagen? Dat staat gelijk aan cadeautjes! En dus geven wij jullie deze week een exclusieve kijk achter de schermen van "Familie". In het derde deel nemen Jan Van den Bossche, Zjef De Mulder en Mieke Van den Bossche jullie mee op de set. Wisten jullie bijvoorbeeld al dat Guido Van den Bossche's kamer gewoon dichtgemetseld is?! http://vtm.be/familie/achter-de-schermen-van-familie-deel-3 'Donderdag 29 december 2016 (dag 25)' *FLASHBACK: In 2015 werd Anna Dierckx trotse overgrootmoeder van deze kleine spruit: Mila Van den Bossche! *Feestdagen? Dat staat gelijk aan cadeautjes! En dus geven wij jullie deze week een exclusieve kijk achter de schermen van "Familie". In deze laatste "achter de schermen" neemt Mieke Van den Bossche jullie mee naar het brein achter Familie: de montagecellen. http://vtm.be/familie/achter-de-schermen-van-familie-deel-4 'Vrijdag 30 december 2016 (25 jaar Familie)' *Hoera, wij zijn jarig! �� Familie is 25 jaar geworden en dat had nooit gekund zonder jullie! Bedankt om al 25 jaar - door weer en wind, in goede en in slechte tijden - onze verhalen op de voet te volgen. �� *'Familie' viert vandaag z'n 25ste verjaardag. Valt het jou ook op hoe weinig de bomma veranderd is doorheen de jaren? Herbekijk hier de allereerste aflevering ooit van Familie: http://nieuws.vtm.be/cultuur-media/220038-25-jaar-familie-herbekijk-de-eerste-aflevering *Tijd voor een laatste terugblik: 2016 was het jaar waarin June Van Damme vermoord werd door Cédric Van de Caveye! '25 jaar Familie: Aflevering 5858' Een uitgebreide inhoud van Aflevering 5858 is terug te vinden op deze pagina. De 10 hoogtepunten van deze aflevering: 1) De lancering van de eerste midseizoensfinale in de serie (inclusief een extra lange aflevering); 2) De 90ste verjaardag van Anna Dierckx; 3) De eenmalige terugkeer van Maarten Van den Bossche via Skype; 4) Het debuut van Amelie De Wulf; 5) Het huwelijksaanzoek van Veronique Van den Bossche; 6) Het overspel van Jan Van den Bossche; 7) De naamverandering van Simon Feyaerts; 8) De terugkeer van Bart Van den Bossche; 9) Het vergiftigingsplan van Simon Feyaerts; 10) De inzinking van Anna Dierckx. 'Fotoshoot: Achter De Schermen' 1-15493247_10154894559802491_2261035389958488155_o.jpg 2-15403671_10154894562942491_2226039391883308385_o.jpg 3-15540914_10154894538237491_8635625058722230500_o.jpg 4-15493632_10154894524807491_8818201167969412285_o.jpg 5-15403822_10154894558107491_8045619106794783791_o.jpg 6-15443018_10154894516727491_7631446122212803035_o.jpg 7-15493687_10154894518717491_1121079629365181981_o.jpg 8-15418512_10154894548207491_3336760394896136364_o.jpg 9-15403870_10154894558712491_6625593712217453446_o.jpg 10-15585075_10154894500172491_634534056797130443_o.jpg 11-15585444_10154894558917491_7651375329147162863_o.jpg 12-15577908_10154894495227491_6121109612768090800_o.jpg 13-15392992_10154894519067491_4942931615361164935_o.jpg 14-15578238_10154894505082491_5799627727595017671_o.jpg 15-15585296_10154894508572491_8152346780290716809_o.jpg 16-15385255_10154894556347491_1562997531434867486_o.jpg 17-15419721_10154894559357491_3590275001166830644_o.jpg 18-15540639_10154894560567491_856647889188700237_o.jpg 19-15304530_10154894559782491_8822835744135088650_o.jpg 20-15541073_10154894562067491_107932934780456846_o.jpg 21-15403855_10154894540852491_2554738511610460647_o.jpg 22-15578137_10154894495552491_2053630544294900765_o.jpg 23-15585277_10154894557122491_1280897443956274817_o.jpg 24-15391482_10154894496177491_7515713747698960990_o.jpg 25-15391244_10154894504312491_212062942607938612_o.jpg 26-15440423_10154894528862491_6514274569212214217_o.jpg 27-15403691_10154894539137491_8516612411132614336_o.jpg 28-15355740_10154894517437491_1765691635679718603_n.jpg 29-15403766_10154894526382491_758665845232286593_o.jpg 30-15418563_10154894558577491_2387495868051232162_o.jpg 31-15391468_10154894535582491_3579020146521936177_o.jpg 32-15493680_10154894547677491_1309895854042462974_o.jpg 33-15403849_10154894553777491_89599590157518993_o.jpg 34-15419628_10154894529707491_1523351338783842327_o.jpg 35-15440444_10154894560272491_1776796522495539361_o.jpg 36-15419680_10154894506492491_7442207844485581401_o.jpg 37-15391256_10154894559327491_8440426142246625846_o.jpg 38-15392955_10154894560662491_54937263314040420_o.jpg 39-15577963_10154894544927491_5063113405686123531_o.jpg 40-15493702_10154894558742491_6625880773822227884_o.jpg 41-15493613_10154894527992491_5209282478953462797_o.jpg 42-15541053_10154894559292491_7422896206584894903_o.jpg 43-15577993_10154894498747491_410495970675594220_o.jpg 44-15585329_10154894559682491_1645530034009229176_o.jpg 45-15578232_10154894499347491_6197190572223450186_o.jpg 46-15440423_10154894546752491_5903092138997217591_o.jpg 47-15578153_10154894544382491_5129409337266170117_o.jpg 48-15370092_10154894509207491_7914385616209417308_o.jpg 49-15493842_10154894500902491_5053364772534083351_o.jpg 50-15578197_10154894562257491_611329188414940951_o.jpg 51-15585097_10154894563002491_6088109300036449159_o.jpg 52-15578279_10154894564382491_2126264141524618681_o.jpg 53-15419731_10154894563547491_4668171890461773766_o.jpg 54-15440502_10154894562167491_4788987068193092436_o.jpg 55-15578213_10154894561637491_3285395392134247696_o.jpg 56-15391361_10154894564257491_2451245954167780155_o.jpg 57-15577917_10154894563462491_6420048538785885611_o.jpg 58-15384377_10154894563392491_42021134081586793_o.jpg 59-15443039_10154894564322491_5000109309604091558_o.jpg 60-15493821_10154894562782491_1987970143699963567_o.jpg 61-15392911_10154894561387491_8451198176140323959_o.jpg 62-15391278_10154894561282491_3604014302595559450_o.jpg 'Trivia' *Op de feestelijke foto van 25 jaar Familie ontbreekt één huidig hoofdpersonage: Rudi Verbiest. De reden hiervoor was waarschijnlijk dat acteur Werner De Smedt ten tijde van de fotoshoot al bezig was met andere opnames. *Op 14 december 2016 komt aan het licht dat Jacky Lafon eerder in september een rol bij 25 jaar Familie had geweigerd. De reden hiervoor was dat Rita Van den Bossche slechts een opname via Skype moest doen vanuit haar cruise en dus niet lijfelijk aanwezig mocht zijn op het familiefeest, meer bepaalde de 90ste verjaardag van haar moeder Anna Dierckx. Ook Martine Jonckheere zal niet op het familiefeest opduiken als Marie-Rose De Putter. Actrice Annie Geeraerts betreurt het feit dat Anna's dochter en schoondochter niet te zien zullen zijn tijdens de aflevering van 30 december 2016. Een positief verhaal is dat Maarten Van den Bossche, vertolkt door Michael Vroemans, te zien zal zijn via Skype. * Op 16 december 2016 verzamelde de cast en de crew om samen te klinken op de voorbije 25 jaar en alle jaren die nog volgen. Opvallend was dat een deel van de cast niet te zien was op de foto's die verschenen op sociale media. Wat nog meer opviel, was dat nieuwkomers Dries Vanhegen, Kürt Rogiers, Ini Massez en Erika Van Tielen ook van de partij waren. Erika heeft zelfs nog niet haar debuut in de televisieserie gemaakt en over Dries was nog geen nieuws verschenen over 'een vergroting van zijn aandeel in de serie'. * Op 22 december 2016 felicteerden de collega's van Thuis alvast de cast van Familie met het (bijna) 25-jarig bestaan van de serie! *Op 26 december 2016 geeft acteur Jan Van den Bosch een exclusieve kijk achter de schermen van Familie ter gelegenheid van de feestdagen. In deze aflevering vertelt Zjef De Mulder jullie alles over screenwriting en callsheets, moeilijke Engelse termen die ervoor zorgen dat de acteurs op het juiste moment, op de juiste plaats, de juiste dingen kunnen zeggen. We komen tevens te weten dat er 28 vaste acteurs meespelen in Familie en er zo'n 5739 gastrollen zijn verschenen tot nu toe. * Speciaal voor de 25ste verjaardag van Familie werd er tijdens de week waarin Familie 25 jaar werd, de generiek een klein beetje aangepast. Van 27 december tot en met 30 december werd er op het einde van de generiek, onder het logo van Familie, in dezelfde schrijfstijl, 25 jaar toegevoegd. 'Lees Meer' *Aflevering 5858 *25 jaar Familie - Jubileumfeest *25 jaar Familie - 90ste verjaardag Anna Category:Specials Category:25 jaar Familie